


The Strongest Drink, Please

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a cutie, Alec is chaotic, Fluff, How do I tag?, Humor, M/M, Max just wants his daddy, who isn’t his daddy, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: Alec Lightwood’s disastrously horrid date is interrupted by a 3 year old child calling him daddy.





	The Strongest Drink, Please

Alec let his eyes nervously settle on his food once again, he twirled his spoon in the soup, trying to think up something to say. 

The silence at the table stretched on for what seemed like years and years on. He cleared his throat and looked up at man sitting in front of him once again. The man as well, was looking down at his food. Alec cleared his throat louder, trying to get his attention. 

The man in front of him finally looked up, a careful smile on his face when he did so. Alec smiled back. “So, what do you do?” Alec asked trying his best to make conversation. 

“I work at a pharmacy.” The short response irked Alec a little bit but he nodded and raised an eyebrow in false interest. “How cool.” 

The man in front of him rolled his eyes. “Not really.” 

Alec looked down, trying not to give him the look of annoyance that was littering his face. He felt like smacking himself on the face for agreeing with his sister to go on this god forsaken date. Alec sighed, wondering if he should try to start another forced conversation or not. 

Instead he looked up at him and put down his spoon. “Do you want to order some drinks.” 

“Absolutely” The man replied immediately. 

Great. That was one thing they both agreed on than. Andrew, or the most boring man he had met in his entire life, raised his hand and called out to the waitress. 

“Hi.” Alec smiled when she came towards them. “Can we order some drinks?” 

“Of course! What can I get you gentlemen.” 

Alec clicked his tongue. “Some of your strongest stuff please.” The waiter left and Alec looked back at his food, trying to cut through his chicken instead of focusing on the utter awkwardness that surrounded them. “So Alec-“ 

“DADDY!” The squeaky voice of a little kid stopped the question Andrew was about to ask in the middle and Alec looked towards the source of the voice, only to find a what looked like a 3 or 4 year old staring at him directly. Alec looked from the little adorable child to Andrew sitting in front of him and chuckled nervously. 

“Um...hello.” This encouraged the kid to waddle his way closer to him. This time he pointed at him and stomped his foot. “Daddy.” Alec couldn’t help but smile. “Are you lost little guy? Where’s your mommy or daddy?” The only response he got was the kid putting his hand on his leg. “Daddy.” 

“Um..Alec, is there something you want to tell me-“ 

Alec’s eyes widened. “NO! This isn’t my kid.” Andrew looked at him with uncertain eyes “Right.” 

Alec shook his head and looked at the kid who was trying to make his way to his lap. Alex picked him up and smiled. “What’s your name little one.” 

“Max!” Alec chuckled at the cute boy on his lap. “Well, Max, I am not your daddy. Do you have someone with you?” Max nodded enthusiastically. “Popa.” Alec nodded and set Max down. “Do you know where he is?” 

“Yeah!” Max nodded. “Well he must be worried. You should go back to him.” Max shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes, his little hand clutched onto Alec’s pants. “Dadddyyy.” 

“Listen kid I’m not your dad...I’m sorry?” Alec whispered, sighing slightly. 

“Listen Alec, I think you need to take care of this situation.” Andrew began to get up. “I think you have a lot going on already.” 

Alec shook his head. “No- ANDREW-“ Andrew however was gone already. Alec sighed, slamming his head on the table dramatically. “Ughhhh.” The little kid next to him laughed loudly, the tears Long gone. “You think this is funny kid?” Alec asked but couldn’t help but smile. 

“Silly daddy...” Max giggled shaking his head. 

“Look Max, I’m not you daddy. Come on, I’ll take you to your popa, we’ll look for him.” Alec was about to get up when another voice distracted him. 

“MAXWELL BANE!” 

The little kid next to him ran back to an Asian man. Alec looked up and gasped. The man was gorgeous. He had a colorful outfit on that isn’t easy to pull off, the perfect amount of makeup and the most beautiful eyes. Alec watched as he picked up Max and kissed him on the cheek. “Where did you disappear off too?” 

Alec cleared his throat. “Are you...popa?” The gorgeous man in front of him chuckled. “Why yes I am. Who might you be?” 

The tone in his voice made Alec blush slightly. “I’m Alexander- Alec.” He found himself saying. He was sure there was a goofy smile on his face by now. 

“Magnus. It is a pleasure to meet you. Sorry if this one caused you any trouble.” Alec shook his head. “Not even close, in fact, he made my disastrous date come to an end sooner.” 

Magnus chuckled. “That bad huh?” Alec rolled his eyes. “The most boring person I have ever met.” Alec blushed when Magnus laughed. “Thanks to your adorable kid running over to my table and calling me daddy, I got rid of him sooner.” Alec chuckled slightly. 

“He called you daddy?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking amused. “Yeah...weird right?” Magnus shook his head. “He has been going through a phase.” Magnus walked forward, a smirk on his face. “Although, I gotta hand it to the kid. He has incredible taste.” Magnus was too close now, and Alec could feel his face burning. “I-I-Thank you?” 

Magnus chuckled. “You are adorable, darling.” Magnus walked over to the table, grabbing a napkin, he quickly wrote down something with a pen he took out of his pocket. “Here, Darling. Feel free to call me anytime, Alexander.” 

Alec stared at the napkin in shock. “I will.” Magnus smiled. “Good. I am glad. It’s not everyday your son helps you find such a beauty like yourself.” 

Alec didn’t think he could blush anymore than he already was at this point. “Have a good day Alexander. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye Magnus.” Alec stated at the napkin in his hand with awe until a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Bye daddy!” 

Alec jerked his head up to see Max waving at him. Alec waved back, deciding not to correct him when he heard Magnus’ laughter echo through the restaurant as he walked outside. 

“Goodbye Max...” He whispered taking a seat once again, he chuckled to himself and shook his head. 

“Here is that drink you ordered sir. The strongest drink we could find.” Alec stared at the waitress and took the drink from her. He stared at the drink on the table and laughed. He threw his head back and chuckled at the ridiculous situation he was in. He found himself taking a sip of the drink in front of him, but for a completely different reason then before. He leaned back then, putting the tissue into his pocket he smiled. His phone rang suddenly and he picked it up. “So big brother, how was the date?” Alec let out a laugh at his sisters question.

“Oh Izzy you have absolutely no idea...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote when I was bored and needed something to do. Hope you guys like it because I had way too much fun writing it! Love you guys :)


End file.
